


Clothing

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoki remarks on Akira's large hand, it leads to conversations about clothing.





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> More fic wrow

“Akira your hand is so big.” Naoki pressed his hand against Akira’s furry hand. “You could crush my head in it!”

“A bit morbid, don’t you think?” He pulled his hand away with a frown. 

“Nah, not really.” He shrugged and Akira was reminded of the fact Naoki, at his core, was fully a demon. None of that half-human demon business for him anymore (if the stories he told Akira were to be believed).

“Guess it’s just me, then.” He looked away with a huff. “...I don’t exactly like it being so big, anyway.”

“Why not?” Naoki tilted his head to the side. “I think it’s impressive.”

“It’s sort of awkward… Trying to do things with it, that is.” He frowned looking down at it. “The more fine the motor skills have to be for an activity, the more trouble I have.”

“I guess that makes sense…” Naoki paused as it looked like a thought flitted across his mind. “Is that why you don’t wear any clothes?”

“Excuse me?”

“If your clothes were to rip, you wouldn’t exactly be able to thread a needle to start trying to fix it, so…” He scratched his cheek. “I guess I just figured you went around in the nude because of it.”

Akira sighed. “No, my reasons are probably more similar to why you walk around shirtless.

Naoki blinked slowly. “...Lucifer stole your pants?”

“What? No!” Akira narrowed his eyes. “Wait, is that why you run around shirtless? Did Lucifer steal your shirt?”

“Jacket, actually.”

“Did you not wear a shirt under your jacket?” Akira gave him a look and Naoki looked away, leaving himself open for at least a little judgement. “Naoki…”

“That’s not what we’re talking about!” Naoki shook his head. “Just tell me why you walk around in the nude!”

“I don’t need clothes and the ones I had when I ended up here were ruined.” He shrugged. “Things I can find around here are either in worse shape or wouldn’t exactly fit me, anyway.”

“Guess that makes enough sense…” He nodded. “Would you be against actually wearing something?”

“No, probably not.” Akira shrugged. “Why? Does my furry body disturb you?”

“I never said anything to imply that and you know it.” Naoki stuck his tongue out. “I just thought it’d be fun to dress you up or something.”

“I  _ would  _ be against that.”

“Aww…” He huffed. “You’re no fun!”


End file.
